


Fight Day

by ijustwantacue



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwantacue/pseuds/ijustwantacue
Summary: You had a fight with Jaebeom so he apologises in a special way.





	Fight Day

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Anna (@igot7anna) on Tumblr

Jaebeom is a serious one. When you first met him, you know he’s not into fleeting love affairs. He knows what he wants and will work to get it. Thankfully, YOU’re the one he wanted and who on Earth wouldn’t want him too? The only thing that hindered your love from blooming instantly is his stubbornness to admit how he really feels. But hey, he came around after a few hints that you like him too so… behold, the loveliest relationship ever.

You thought he would be a possessive, rough lover, but you’re glad to find out that he’s the opposite. He’s the chillest boyfriend you think you’ll ever gonna get. He’s basically you’re best bud. There are times when he did show a hint of jealousy, but it’s never overreacting. Most are products of his self-doubt and admittance to neglecting you due to his busy schedules. But since you understand how much passionate he is with his work, you never made it an issue.

Except for last night, when he came home too stressed from his career that he suddenly lashed it out on you. There were no injuries; Jaebeom can never hurt you physically. But he said some words that even he knows too late are out of line. You shook his hand off and walked away, slow enough so if he runs after you, he could catch up. But he didn’t try. So you stayed over a friend’s in order to cool things down.

He didn’t call. Of course, he wouldn’t admit that he’s wrong, being the stubborn man he is. You decide to return the morning after, knowing he would be gone for work.

You’re in your car, driving back to your apartment, when your phone rings. Jaebeom’s name, along with your picture together, can be seen on the screen. You hesitate to answer it, his words last night still clear on your mind. He said you’re being demanding of his time. He’s supposed to be at work right now so you’ll be disturbing him if you answer his call.

But then again, he’s the one who called and a night apart from him by choice is too much. You need to hear his voice.

“Yes?” you muster your nonchalant tone. You shouldn’t sound so pleased that he finally called.

“Turn your radio on,” he just says, not giving any emotion too.

Though you’re fighting, he’s still you’re beloved boyfriend. You turn on the radio with no hesitations or expectations. “What station?”

“You only listen to one station,” he says and you can almost imagine his expression. It’s saying ‘I know everything about you, don’t I?’

Rolling your eyes, you try to focus on listening. The broadcaster is talking about their segment about anonymous people sending in song requests for their beloved. _“Mr. Im, our next requester, actually sent us a song he composed last night. He said this is an apology to his girlfriend.”_

Mr. Im is definitely your composer boyfriend! And the girlfriend he’s apologising to is you!

_“To sum it up, he said he was wrong and that he’s sorry. He knows he can’t take back what he said and the pain she must’ve felt, so instead, here’s a song that promises her that he’ll be better. Wow. This is a good step. Mr. Im, I hope your girlfriend forgives you.”_

You already did. But you’re not telling him until you hear the song.

Good thing you’re close to home so you have the chance to park before indulging to the song. As soon as you put the car in place, you close your eyes and lean back to your seat. Jaebum’s raw voice, accompanied by a slow RnB melody, fills the car. He’s singing about how lucky he is to meet you, of how he forgets about that fact sometimes, and how he needs you to remind him that because if he realises it too late, he might lose the most beautiful thing he’s ever had. He says he’s sorry for being selfish, asking for your love and returning it with hurtful words.

The song is close to end and you’re close to tears when you hear a knock on the window. There stands the guy who sees you as his muse.

“Go away!” you mouth, embarrassed that he sees you melting for him. You quickly swipe the threatening tears from your eyes.

“What? Open up. I need to tell you something,” you read him say. Why does he look so cute confused like that? Now you have no choice but to have him close to you.

You open your car door and step out. Jaebeom is quick to hold your hand, afraid you’ll back out and leave him.

As if you can do that. After such a heartfelt song, who can’t forgive him? Overnight, you realise how painful it is to be away from him. You also understand that people aren’t perfect, and his weakness is what makes you perfect for him. Who else can make such a prideful man go lengths just to apologise? He needs you, just as you need him. Together, you can be great.

He takes a deep breath. “I’m sorry. I know I stepped out of line but I was just—”

“Jaebeom, can we skip to make up part?” you interrupt, all your anger replaced by eagerness.

“What…?” he asks in confusion.

“I heard the song and I believe you. We can try to be better in the future. But for now, let me kiss you.”

Jaebum blinks a couple of times before he’s convinced that you’re not kidding. Your face is all light up, the complete opposite of how you looked like last night. “Okay. Let’s go inside and—”

You jump to reach the back of his neck, in order to pull him towards you. You press your lips against his, and it doesn’t take more than a second for him to open up. He quickly takes the lead, making you feel warm inside.

This is how things are supposed to be, you and him together against everything.

You break away from the kiss, panting a little. That’s enough for today, you guess. He needs to go to work, and you wouldn’t dare go in between that. You even wonder why he’s here when he’s got a lot on his tab. He rests his forehead on yours, eyes still closed, savouring how it feels to kiss you after all the frustration.

Knowing this, a small smile creeps on your lips. “Let’s try not to hurt each other anymore, okay?”

“Okay,” he says in a whisper. He laces his hand with yours so he can pull you away from the car you’re leaning at. He guides you to the house, making you look at him in wonder. He answers the unspoken question with, “I took a day off.”

Your smile turns to a wide grin. _You’ll definitely spend the whole day making up._


End file.
